L'affront et la confrontation
by ninathefox243
Summary: SUITE DE LÉGENDE OU HAINE Nina veut se débarrasser de son ochlophobie pour intégrer une école. Amy et Cream tente de l'aider lorsqu'un incident se produit. malgré cela, elle fera une découverte qui l'aideras. Il se passe quelque chose de vraiment étrange. Le groupe va-t'il découvrir ce qui se trâme dans cet école avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?
1. Chapter 1

p.o.v de Nina

Je suis seule... Seule au milieu de cette foule énorme et j'ai vraiment peur. Amy disait que l'on irait dans le parc. Je le vois, car je suis juste en face de celui-ci. Peut-être qu'elle y ait déjà. Même si El Nino est sur mon épaule, je panique en voyant une seconde troupe de piétons. En tremblant d'effroi, je ne peux que marcher vers le parc.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Plus tôt ce matin :

p.o.v normal

« Par quoi je devrais **commencer avant d'aller** à l'école**?**» Demanda la jeune renarde à Amy. _**Nina**_ s'était rendue chez l'hérissonne pour commencer son apprentissage le plus rapidement possible. L'**ayant suivis**, El Nino s'élança sur le sofa en attendant que les deux filles ait terminée leur discussion. Amy fut heureuse de savoir que la petite voulait vraiment affronter ce qu'elle craignait le plus. « Premièrement, tu dois savoir distinguer les gens louches **de ceux qui ne le** sont pas.» lui **répondit l'**hybride rose. N'ayant pas vraiment compris, _**Nina**_ se retourna vers la divinité miniature pour lui donner des explications qu'elle pourrait comprendre. Celui-ci utilisa les connaissances de _**Nina**_ en chasse pour lui faire comprendre. Il lui dit qu'elle devait distinguer les individus qui auraient l'intention de s'en prendre à elle si celle-ci se mettait dans leur chemin.

Les neuf queues de la renarde se mirent à s'agiter de gauche à droite. Elle sourit avant de lui demander **si elles pourraient** commencer cela dès aujourd'hui. Au même moment, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Se remémorant que Cream et Cheese devaient venir pour s'amuser avec elle ce matin, Amy alla ouvrir la porte. La lapine et son Chao furent très heureux de voir Nina et El Nino. Après quelques salutations et plaisanteries, la jeune aux longues oreilles eut une idée. « Pourquoi ne pas aller dans un parc en plein milieu de la ville. Certains sont tranquilles même s'il y a plein de personnes. » **La hérissonne** trouva l'idée géniale, mais avant de partir, elle demanda l'avis de Nina. La jeune trouva que c'était parfait pour commencer l'immersion en foule. Elle **pris** la divinité et le mis sur son épaule avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'exciter à l'idée de se faire d'autres amis.

Les trois filles marchèrent jusqu'en ville et prirent les chemins les plus tranquilles, sans pour autant passer par les ruelles sombres. Le premier conseil qu'Amy donna à la renarde fut de ne jamais aller dans un coin sombre, car la plupart des types dangereux traînent là-bas. Amy et Cream paniquèrent lorsqu'elles virent Nina ce **promener** dans la rue. À cette heure matinale, il n'y avait personne, mais l'épineuse la tira par le bras pour la ramener sur le trottoir. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais été dans les rues d'une ville, mais la rose lui cria quand même un peu dessus. « Tu m'as vraiment fait peur**!** Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Les petits chemins servent à ceux qui se promène a pieds et les gros servent à ceux qui se balade dans ce genre de trucs**!**» fit l'hybride en pointant une voiture garée dans un stationnement. Les oreilles baissées et les queues faisant de même, la renarde demanda pardon.

En se rapprochant d'une intersection, la goupil demanda à quoi servait les boutons clignotant dans les airs. Se fut Cream qui lui répondit. « Les clignotants les plus hauts servent à indiquer aux voitures s'ils peuvent continuer leur chemin. Les plus bas servent pareillement aux gens qui sont à pied. » Dans les chemins, il commençait à y avoir des voitures. De l'autre côté de l'intersection, une fille passa sans regarder, ce qui fit freiner une voiture. Le doberman dans la voiture, ayant sa fenêtre ouverte, s'écria**:**« Saleté de piétons**!** Regarde où tu marche**!**» Les paroles du chauffeur mit dans la tête de Nina une question qu'elle posa aux filles. Elle leur demanda pourquoi le monsieur **avait appeler** la fille**:** piéton. Ce fut El Nino qui lui répondit**:**« Un piéton c'est une personne qui marche et un conducteur c'est une personne qui conduit une voiture. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, car c'est la seule chose que je connais de la ville telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. » Amy lui montra le bon exemple en lui montrant qu'elle ne devait que traverser au moment où le bonhomme soit vert.

Ayant appris la base, _**Nina**_ put observer les alentours. Mille et une question passa à travers elle. Comment peuvent-ils faire des maisons plus grandes que les arbres tropicaux d'une jungle, pourquoi tout est recouvert de noir et de gris au sol, où **sont passées** les plantes et comment font Amy et Cream pour respirer l'affreuse odeur qui monte à mon nez chaque fois qu'une voiture passe à côté de nous**?** La seule question qui **sortit** de la bouche de l'hybride orange fut : c'est quoi un parc**?** N'ayant pas de mains pour se pincer l'arrête de son museau, la divinité se mit une patte entre les deux yeux. Sa descendante partait vraiment de zéro. Il se dit à voix haute qu'elle devrait regarder un peu plus la télé au lieu d'aller jouer dehors. « C'est un endroit où les gens peuvent se reposer ou s'amuser et où il y a des aménagements spécialement pour la flore. » lui dit Cream. _**Nina**_ ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était un aménagement, mais elle savait très bien ce que voulait dire le mot **«flore**».

De plus en plus de piétons passaient et la nervosité de Nina faisait de même. _**El**_ Nino tenta de la rassurer en lui disant que les gens qu'elle voyait ne faisait qu'aller à leur boulot et se fichait d'elle. Parmi les passants, la renarde put voir que deux rues plus loin, le parc était là-bas, ce qui la rassura un peu. Elle se tint le plus près possible de la rose. Ils traversèrent la première rue sans trop de difficultés puisqu'il n'y avait pas énormément de gens. La deuxième fut une catastrophe. Une masse géante de gens attendait pour passer et les trois filles étaient au _milieu_ de celle-ci. Le coeur de la petite battait la chamade. Lorsque que le feu passa au vert, tout le monde traversa. Effrayée, la renarde observa les gens parmi la foule, mais ne trouva ni Amy, ni Cream. Ayant traversé, la foule continua son chemin, laissant l'hybride orange seule avec la divinité.

p.o.v de Nina

Je suis seule... Seule au milieu de cette foule énorme et j'ai vraiment peur. Amy disait que l'on irait dans le parc. Je le vois, car je suis juste en face de celui-ci. Peut-être qu'elle y ait déjà. Même si El Nino est sur mon épaule, je panique en voyant une seconde troupe de piétons. En tremblant d'effroi, je ne peux que marcher vers le parc. Il me dit de garder le courage et d'avancer un pas à la fois. J'ai beaucoup de difficultés à le faire à cause de mon effroi. J'ai soudainement un énorme mal de tête. Je n'arrive plus à voir et à entendre clairement. Je panique encore plus. J'ai l'impression de bouillir. Je me tortille de peur en sentant quelque chose m'entourer le torse.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux minutes et demie plus tôt :

p.o.v normal.

Au moment où les trois filles voulurent traverser, un homme passa entre elles, séparant Amy et Cream de Nina. En la voyant faire une crise de panique, **Amy prit** la main de Cream qui tenait Cheese et tenta de dépasser les gens qui les séparaient de la renarde devant elles, mais ce fut un échec. Étant trop dense, elles ne purent pas rejoindre la jeune **hybride égarée.** Bientôt, elle disparut parmi les piétons. En ne perdant pas espoir, la rose et la _lapine_ suivirent le même chemin que tout le monde, espérant que Nina les attendent de l'autre côté.

Les deux filles eurent l'**impression que la traversée leur avaient pris** un temps fou et lorsqu'elles finirent par arriver de l'autre côté, il n'y **avait aucun être** orange à neuf queues qui les attendaient. Amy paniqua à **son** tour **« C**'est pas vrai**!** J'aie perdue Nina dans une métropole**!** Ils vont dire quoi ses frères**!**» Cream tenta de la rassurer en lui disant que la renarde et El Nino ne pouvait pas être bien loin. **La hérissonne** se reprit en main et elles commencèrent leur recherches.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Moment présent :

Dans un état de panique extrême, la renarde ne se rendit pas compte que la chose l'emmenait ailleurs. Après quelques instants, le truc qui la retenait la relâcha **et partit**. Les minutes passèrent et Nina put peu à peu se calmer. Elle n'entendait presque plus les voitures et les passants. Elle entendait le vent souffler dans les feuilles, l'appelant à la réalité. Elle sentait de l'écorce sur son dos et ses pieds étaient dans le vide, déterminant qu'elle était sur une branche d'arbre. Entendant le souffle elle sut qu'elle n'était pas seule, mais ce n'était pas El Nino, car ce souffle était différent du sien. Lorsqu'elle se mit à fixer un point avec ses yeux, elle fut surprise de voir un corbeau qui l'observait a moins de dix centimètres de son visage.

L'oiseau **,** au lieu d'être entièrement noir, avait trois cercles blancs autour de son oeil et le bout de chaque plume de ses ailes et de sa queue était blanc. _**Nina**_ remarqua une grande différence sur le corbeau. Ses yeux **étaient bleu** ciel. Elle leva sa main et essaya de le toucher. Le corbeau sembla apprécier ses caresses. Elle leva les yeux de l'animal et observa son environnement. _**Nina**_ était dans une forêt de feuillus. Les rayons du soleil perçait entre chaque arbre. La renarde entendait encore les voitures au loin, mais comment avait-elle put se rendre jusqu'au parc. Le corbeau attira son attention en lançant un petit croassement. L'hybride orange se mit à caresser la bête. Elle devait retrouver au plus vite possible El Nino et retrouve son chemin. « Si seulement tu pourrais aussi m'aider.» Dit-elle au corbeau.

Comme s'il eut compris de quoi elle parlait, celui-ci la regarda d'un oeil intelligent avant de dire**:**« ALLOOOrrck**!**». _**Nina**_ se demanda si elle avait bien entendu ce que le corbeau lui avait dit. L'avait **t-il** vraiment saluer. **«rrVIENSrrck!**» continua l'oiseau en quittant sa branche. Ne sachant pas où **la bête voulait** la conduire, _**Nina**_ le **suivis** quand même puisqu'elle n'avait aucun indice pour commencer sa recherche pour retrouver la divinité miniature. Elle décida de suivre l'animal noir par les airs volant de branches en branches comme le corbeau faisait.

Quelques envolées plus tard, la jeune découvrit une petite clairière munie de plusieurs troncs d'arbres étendu au sol. Le corbeau s'envola une fois de plus et atterris sur une branche fine. La branche en question se mit à bouger. **«Je** t'avait demandé de surveiller la petite, Zoar.» fit une voix féminine. Au lieu de suivre l'oiseau et de se diriger vers la voix, elle resta cachée parmi les branches des arbres. L'hybride orange observa ce qui se passait. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour une branche était en fait une queue qui faisait au moins **3 mètre** et demie, si ce n'était pas plus. Elle vit deux filles. L'une était une hérissonne dorée tandis que l'autre était une lézarde brune. **«CORRRRECTck!**» fit le corbeau sous le nom de Zoar. **«Tiens**, je ne savais pas que ton oiseau parlait. » Fit une voix très connut par la fille aux neufs queues.

En se concentrant un peu, la renarde put voir la divinité miniature discuter avec les deux filles. Ne voulant pas aller vers elles tout de suite, elle les observa. Elle _s'intéressa_ d'abord à la lézarde et son corbeau. Sa queue, allant dans toutes les directions tandis qu'elle parlait, ne semblait pas déranger Zoar qui restait quand même sur le long appendice. En étudiant son langage corporel, la renarde détermina que celle-ci avait un caractère très jovial, mais un peu moins fort que celui de son frère lycaon. L'hybride portait une camisole épaisse lui arrivant juste en dessous du plexus solaire gris orné de deux bandes jaunes faisant une croix au milieu de sa poitrine. Les shorts en jeans bleu qu'elle portait était orné de deux bandes jeunes sur chacun de **ses côtés** tandis que l'avant de ses souliers **bleus et gris avait** une forme elle aussi jaune représentant vaguement un soleil. Sur le long de son front jusqu'**aux deux** tiers de sa queue, il y avait deux bandes noir **suivis** par **des points jaunes** tout juste en dessous des bandes. L'une moitié de ses chevaux était recourber exagérément tandis que l'autre moitié était légèrement ondulée.

Puisque la première ne semblait pas représenter de danger potentiel, Nina passa à **la hérissonne.** Elle était entièrement dorée. Celle-ci portait une robe d'un bleu profond. Sur le haut et le bas de sa robe, elle aussi avait **deux bandes** jaunes, mais ceux-ci formait deux X bien _distinct_. **La hérissonne** portait un bandeau bleu ciel, tout comme ses souliers et le _contour_ de ses gants. Ses accessoire était de la même couleur que ses yeux et **ses cheveux étaient** plutôt bleu comme l'océan et lui arrivait au épaules. Elle semblait joviale elle aussi, mais bien plus réservée et calme que l'autre. Elle ne semblait nullement dangereuse, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Elle dégageait une énergie étrange. Quelque chose de rare que Nina n'avait que ressentis avec El Nino jusqu'à présent.


End file.
